Festival of the Demons
by sasnar10
Summary: Summary on the inside! Very much OOCness! Like Hinata tells Sakura Off! READ please/


Umm..I own nothing except my OCs.

Some OOC-ness.

Kyuubi talking in Naru's head-_** Hey kit!**_

Thoughts-_ Thoughts _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Naru's POV!)

Summary-

Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki. At birth my dad was killed sealing a demon in me. The demon likes to be called Kyuubi. Kyuubi is a neither a male or female, but when Kyuubi comes out as a girl with slited ruby eyes and waist length crimson hair. She wears a black belly shirt and a deep intoxicating violet skirt, with a leather belt. Only my best friend Hinata know about Kyu. she also know who is supposed to be my mate. Hinata's demon is Bakeneko the two tailed monster cat.

Festival of Demons.

_**Hey kit! KIT WAKE UP!!!**_ Kyuubi called in my head.

"Why?" I groaned. Then I feel the other soul leave my body.

"Because the festival of Demons!"

"Oh....We have to go don't we?"

"NARUTO!!"

"I was kiddin-"

"Someones coming." And with that she disapper back into me.

"Hey, Naruto," The voice called through the door," Open up!"

I inwardly groaned but opened the door to see Rock lee, Kiba, and Neji. "What do you guys want?"

"Tsunade wants to see all the genin." retored Neji.

"Rays of sun shine, aren't we?" I spat back.

Neji glared and Lee says," I don't get it?"

"I'll be there in five." And with that I shut the door.

I hear Kiba say," Damn. I knew we should have sent the pissy Uchiha."

"Why? So they could kill each other?" Neji asked.

"Well they would have damn good time trying." Then Kiba and Lee laughed, and Neji chuckled. With that they walked off.

I sighed and groaned when I could not find my bright orange jump suit, "Kyu! Where did you put it?"

_**I trashed it! Ha! That thing was ugly! I wonder what you would do without me?**_ Kyu sighed.

"Roll over and die?"

She laughed, _**Look inside your closest. I bought you some cool and darker clothes. Plus a something special.**_

I smiled. I was eager to see what Kyu had bought me. I open the closest door to see a long sleved black fishnet top and baggy short that came to my knees. I then saw a dull orange tank top to go over top of the fish net. My eye gazed upon a silver necklace with a dark colored stone, it was shaped in form of a mini dagger. I held my voice little above a whisper,"Kyu this is beautiful." And with that I slipped it open. I flash-jumped to Lady Tsunade.

There everyone was. Sakura and Hinata glanced at me up and down, then gigged. Shikamaru opened an eye. Tsunade look at me," Okay...Now that everyone is here. I can tell you all that today is a very imporant day. Does anyone know what today is?"

"Go back to bed day?" asked Shikamaru.

"Day of the dog!" asked an eager Kiba.

"No you idiots!" Shouted Tsunade.

"Today is festival of the demons." I say. And Tsunade gave a very stange look.

"Wow, Naruto knew that....."

"Tsunade, I am still in the room." I say irritated.

"Oh sorry." she said.

"Whatever, I am going to the festival." I turned around and walked into the Uchiha, making us fall over.

"Watch where you are going, dobe." He said

"How about you don't get in my way, teme."

_**Oh so this is the Uchiha, your right he is cute.**_ Kyuubi said.

_Kyuubi shut it!!_ I thought as I got up. Tsunade smiled,"Everyone has to go with a partner."

"Why?"

"Becuase I said so."

"Why do I have to go the teme?"

"Naruto, because I said so. And quit useing childish nicknames."

"Well that will be hard for him since he so childish, Tsunade." said the pink haired girl.

"Sakura." said Hinata.

"Yes, Hinata?"

"Shut the hell up." She said and walked next to Naruto.

"What?!" Sakura looked as shocked as everyone else.**(1)**

"You heard me." she said.

"Hinata apologize!" Demaned Tsunade.

"Only when she apologize to Naruto."

"For what? State the truth. Wow Hinata I didn't think your crush would last the long." Sakura shrugged.

"Well for one I never could like Naruto that way he is like my brother. Two where do you have any room to talk! 'Oh Sasuke! I love you! Chose me!' ,Its sick and disgusting how you cling all over him. Plus I am getting sick of you always putting Naruto down! You know what! We just act like we are weak, shy and stupid! Sakura, I could take you down in ten seconds. Like Naruto has taken down Jiaiya in what 30 seconds." Hinata said with ice in her voice.

Sakura was shocked," Naruto..c-couldn't do that."

"Hinata, kets go they aren't worth our time."

"Naruto the festival has not started yet."

"For humans, not for Junchurikis. Hinata and I are allowed!" Said Naruto.

_____________________________________________________________________________

There will be some Sasunaru in Later. Review if you likey!

**(1) Only Shikamaru and Naruto were not surpised. Shika was not surpised because he a sleep.**


End file.
